


Home is where the heart is (which sounds really cheesy)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been living together for a while now and it all seems to be going fine,but Dan knows something is bothering Phil,but cant tell what it is.<br/>Im so bad at summaries,just read and see for yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the heart is (which sounds really cheesy)

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a quick chapter because I'm kind of busy (oh,look at me with my social life) so yeah,this is my first phanfic so enjoy,I guess...

Chapter One

'Phil!` Dan called,wondering where his roommate had gotten to."Yeah!"Phil called back and Dan frowned.He thought he heard a crack in Phil's voice,but decided not to question it,it was probably just youtube getting to him again "Make me a cup of coffee?"Dan asked but he got no reply,thats weird,he thought,as he padded through their home to the kitchen,where he'd heard Phil's voice come from.He stood shocked in the doorway,seeing his friend sat on the floor sobbing."Hey,hey calm down buddy,whats the matter?"


End file.
